The old Bella is back
by Ayanna Davis
Summary: What if there was more to Bella then the spineless girl who dated Edward.What if there was another side to Bella that she had locked up before she moved in with Charlie. What if after Edward left her in the woods she went back to her being her old self. What if her mother was hiding something from her that would change her life forever. The only question is: Was is for the best
1. Chapter 1

My face had been etched into a mask of anxiety and pain by the months I have spent putting myself last while I had tried to make the relationship between Edward and I work. I'd learned so much now that I wish I'd known before like having not known that Edward had been 'difficult' while we were together and was, the kind of man who pulls me down instead of lifting me up.  
Now that I look back he was too controlling and never supportive to me.I know if I had caught his in his act I would have not  
wasted my energy dating a guy that liked me to depend on him emotionally the whole time. I had found him a drain now that I think about was someone who wouldn't let a girl have a say or do very much. He was the one that needed someone to relied on to lift his spirits and do all the caring for him.

But still, I had been sad when our relationship had ended.I was mostly sad when Edward had left me in the woods with no way to get back home. Then, as I continued to think about my lovely ex, my face changed completely to hatred.I was so furious and shocked with revenge.I wanted to see his face when I got my revenge on him for what he had put me through.I ran quickly through his behaviors and attitudes again registering his constant lack of respect and consideration for my feelings and re-evaluating our entire relationship.

What I saw was being able to return home after hours of trying to find my way back. I saw the simple pleasures of being able to cook myself a meal - or not - chat to a friend, flop in front of the television, or soak in a hot tub without the constant need to worry about and lift another person's mood.

I saw myself actually having the space to put myself first for once - and even love myself first. Instead of last.

I saw myself bliss by his departure, rather than proved to be a failure as a woman and a partner. I saw it as the start of a new and rewarding period in my life - my relationship with myself - rather than the end of my last hope of ever being in a relationship with any guy.

I saw it as the door slamming on a miserable past, rather than slamming on any hope of ever creating a worthwhile future without him.

I saw that his presence, rather than his absence, diminished me..

I saw that I have a far greater chance of dreaming, and achieving my dreams, without him than I had ever had with him.

And instead of bemoaning the failure of the relationship and my single status, I rejoiced in the promise of my future.

It was time to lose the clumsy and boring Me behind in the trash and bring back the old me and show the little town Named Forks who the real Isabella Swan there's no more Barbie doll Bella or China doll Bella. It's time to show that I am capable of doing things by myself. I am in control and no one else is. It is time to show them just how much of a bitch I could really be and to stop biting my tongue and being nice. It time to show then that I won't take crap from no son of a bitch.

It's been high time for a change to appear in forks and that change had just had a rude awakening.


	2. Chapter 2

He left me. He fucking left me the bastard. I wanted to scream I was mad. He left me a month ago and when I woke up this morning it was like I was finally seeing things for what they were. All month I ran on auto-pilot feeling like a shell of my former self but now looking at what I've become by just looking at myself in the mirror i can't believe that I let myself go over someone who wasn't worth it.

Back when I lived with my mother Rene, my hair was blond instead of my memory served me right I remember having about 6 piercing that I let close up when I had decided to move with Charlie. I also remember having gotten a wolf paw tattoo that Rene had allowed me to get when I was 13-year-old.I remembered where I had told her I was getting it she had completely freaked out.I had gotten it on both sides of my stomach.  
When I had lived with my mother I was a completely different person I was a mean-tempered trouble maker who was difficult to deal with. In other words, I was a completely different person than my father sees me as today. I had everybody eating from the palm of my hands. The boys loved me, the girls wanted to be me and René well was jealous of my beauty and the attention I always get everywhere I went.

I missed that side of me doing whatever I wanted to do even when I knew that I was going to get in all day long with my friends and getting in fights from left to right.I got up off of my bed and walk to my bathroom and looked at myself.I glared at the image that I saw staring back at face was paler than I knew possible.I had bags under my eyes like I hadn't slept in days as well as them being puffy from crying all night.I couldn't believe that this was me.I couldn't believe I had let myself go just because of the Cullens ditching me like trash of the side of the street.

I walked out of my run and walked downstairs and grabbed my keys off the living room table.I quickly left out of the house without leaving a note for Charlie and got into my truck, driving until I made it to the Cullen's house. Standing outside I looked up at the large house that looked empty for years and ignored the rage that was going through me.

Stomping up the steps I took the crowbar, that I took from my truck and smashed the window alongside the door until I was able to reach in and unlock it, cutting myself a little in the process but the pain didn't register. I was too pumped up with anger and adrenaline.

Making my way inside, I walked around for a moment. There were sheets covering the furniture and no signs of the mess from my birthday party, I didn't even want that image to ruin everything. With a new surge of anger, I went to work. Even though they could buy it back I still wanted to make a statement.

-2 hours later-

I made my way through the house making sure that it was completely destroyed from head to toe. and smiled when I saw the kind of damage I did to the I walked through the halls I say that I had missed a room and walked inside. When I walked into the room I notice that it was Alice and jasper room. I went to work making sure I got every square inch not leaving anything behind. When I was finished with both the room and bathroom I made my way to the closet. When I opened it I saw that they made the mistake of not taking their clothes with them seeing as how it was full of all kinds of name brand stuff. I smiled at this and made my way to the window opening it with a big grin when I saw that it open up to the backyard.

I laughed and made my way back to the closet grabbing every piece of clothing that was in the closet and put it in a pile. When I was finished with that I look the clothes piece by piece throwing it out the window. As I through the last piece out the window, I made my back to the closet heading straight to the I was making my way to the back of the walk-in closet I saw this pretty Bergdorf Goodman Rockstud Medium Leopard-Print Tote Handbag. I grabbed it real quick looking to make sure that the bag was 100 percent real. When I notice that it really was a Pink leopard-print vitello leather with platinum hardware. I screamed really loud I had searched 2 years for this bag and could never find one.

I calmed myself and put the bag down next to Alice's jewelry holder which was a 6 -by-2 glass case. I open it and look everything piece of jewelry and placed it inside my new handbag. When I was finished I made my way to my truck gently placing the bag inside. I looked around the inside of my truck for a moment and found what I was looking for a whole barrel of gasoline and a pocket lighter.

I made my was back inside the house and place the gasoline on the floor. I place my hand on the cap and screwed it off and throw it on the floor. I picked it back up and started pouring it every was making sure that I got it on the clothes that were laying in a pile. As the barrel was getting emptying I made my way to my truck still pouring and turned my truck on driving a few miles away from the house before I got out my truck. I poured the rest away from my truck and through the can away from me and took the lighter out of my pants throwing it in the pool of gasoline and watched as the fire arose and made its way through the trees. I waited a few seconds to see if it would make its way to the house. I didn't have to wait long as I heard a big expulsion.

I got back in my truck with a smile and turned the truck on. I laughed as I made my way to port Angeles. I wonder what the Cullen's would thing when they see their new house heck I wonder what Alice's face would look like alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella sat in the living room with Charlie for the past 3 hours as he yelled at her for something that she was and wasn't being or doing. She wasn't really paying attention to what he was yelling about it probably something to do with her coming home late last because Bella didn't come home until 11:30pm that night didn't mean he can yell at her when she had woke up to get dressed before she went to school.

She was 18 years old for crying out was a legal adult in many states and should be able to do what she wanted to do, at any time of day that she wanted to wished that her father could see this, but instead of getting treated like an adult by her father she gets treated like a 5-year-old child who can't do anything.

".. another thing Bella, you coming home last night at 11:30 at night what were you thinking.."Charlie started yelling Agana about her coming rolled her eyes as he continued to nag at her like an old lady does to her grandkids.

Did Bella come home late?YES, she did but the whole day she had been sorting through her closet and throwing away clothes that she didn't need or never after disposing the clothes to a goodwill,Bella had went home to find her iPhone 5s and the unlimited credit card that she had got from Phil and went shopping to replace her old clothes that she left in Phoenix which was a mix of gothic and sexy maiden snapped out of her thoughts as Charlie's loud voice echoed through the room.

"Bella have you paying attention to anything I have been saying,"Charlie yelled snapped out of her thoughts as Charlie's loud voice echoed through the room again.  
She looked up and notice that he was too close to her face which wasn't making the old Isabella Swan that she had been kept locked up real happy.

She looked at him and smirk getting an idea of how to get him to back away from her looked at him in his eyes and lifted her left foot in what little space that was between Charlie and herself, which wasn't that must, and put a lot of force in her leg and kicked him in his stomach making him fly to the other side of the room.

"I don't care if you're my father don't ever and I mean ever for the rest of your commensurable life get in my personal space Charlie.

I had had it with you I let you get your presupposition of me and what I do out of your system for the last 3 fucking are lucky I sat here as you picked at everything little thing I have ever done.

That shit ends here and now you're going to show me the respect I deserve and you're going to give it to me right this fucking instant,"I paused and got up off the couch I was sitting on and gave Charlie my best glare," or else you won't live to see the next day to tell about how I kicked your ass."

Bella's Pov

Charlie slowly got off of the living room floor with a huge smirk on his face as he looked from the door to me.

"Well it's lucky for me that I am not your father isn't it,"He said with a chuckle as he sat himself on a black kardia Florence knoll style sofa that was right in front of me.

"Of course you are my father Charlie, who else would be my sire. You and mother were married for crying out loud why wouldn't you be,"I pointed out to him.

He looked at me and laughed out loud.I could feel my temper that I know that I had flared to its peak as his laugh got louder and 4 minutes of laughing he stopped and wiped his tears that had formed under his eyes away.

"Bella there's a lot that you don't know about Your cracks me up knowing that you are just wasting your breath, I know who your mother is and let me tell you she is nothing but a whoring she-devil,"He growled at me.

"You're a liar,"I sneered at him,"My mother is not and nowhere near being a whore Charlie."

He looked at me and Chuckled to himself before looking at me in the eyes,"I'm gonna make you a deal,"He said as he grabbed the house phone from its charger and turned back to me,"Call your mother and ask her, herself if you are mine or your mama confirms that you are mine you can do whatever you want."

I rolled my eyes at him I know my Mother whole life so I was 100 percent sure that she wouldn't have cheated of Charlie while they were married.I looked back at him and nodded my head.I stepped toward him and reached to take the phone from his as my hands was about to come in contact with it Charlie pulled it out of reach.

"I'm not done Bella,"He sneered at me i looked him in the eyes and glared at him while he continued to speak,"If your mother doesn't confirm to you that she didn't cheat on me with another man while we were married as well as sleep with that man and you aren't my pack all your shit and find somewhere else to live."

I looked at him like he was crazy but agreed with him anyways.I snatched the phone from his hand and dialed Renee's number.

...

...

"Hello, This is Renee Dwyer speaking how may I help you."She said through the phone.

"Mom it's Bella," I said to my mother


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella pov

2 weeks later

I stood in my new 4 bedroom,3 ½ bathroom single-family was a great big house that had everything I had a very big kitchen, a 4 car space garage,2 entertaining rooms and big house sits in the woods just outside of Forks and away from Charlie and right in the borders of La push.

I let out a sigh as I sat myself on top of my bed sad.I couldn't believe that just 3 weeks ago I was sitting with Charlie at an old dinner eating Caviar and fries having a good time with the guy I thought was my father and now...

I sighed as I got up off the bed and went to go stand in front of the bedroom window looking at the beauty of nature still lost in my own thoughts.

I remembered when i was little mother had never let me go outside without wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants even if it was 100 degrees those times she would complain when I went outside without her knowing and come back home 10 times darker than I was.

I growled at the memory as I moved from the window.I couldn't believe that my own mother would keep a secret that wouldn't just affect me but many other people for 18 years.

Flashback

I sat in the living room in front of had decided she had wanted to speak to me in person than on the phone.I looked at my mother as she leaned forward to take my hands in hers.

"Bella Baby A long time ago before you were born Charlie and I had got an went on for a while to where we didn't know if we wanted to continue our marriage,"She murmured as she moved a little in her seat,"I was fed up with him cheating on me left and right, night and day that I wanted to get back at him.I wasn't the only one who wanted to get back at her husband."

I looked at my mother as she start to cry her heart out.I leaned forward and pulled her into a hug waiting for her to continue with her story.

Mother pulled away from me to wipe her tears she did this she chuckled and lifted her head to look at me and smiled at me.

"Bella do you remember my friends Tiffany Call, Sue Clearwater, June Davis and Sarah Black,"My mother asked me and I nodded at her.

"Well Clearwater,Call,Davis,and I were all tired of our husbands or boyfriends cheating on us we all agreed that we wanted to have an an affair on our we decided that we were going to do it on the same day with different guys that we had an affair with knew and agreed that they really wanted get back at our husbands for some reason I don't I know is that they were all friends to Charlie and Billy.A few months later all of us found out we were pregnant but not with our husbands/boyfriends but the other guys we had an affair with. Tiffany and I got pregnant with the same guy he had a child and was engaged and Sue did the guys who was married as well and had kids. Sarah well she was a different story,"Renee said as she got up and started to pace in the living room, "She didn't cheat on billy or anything like that but just like us she was pregnant," She said to me.

I looked at her shocked that Sarah had another child before she died.

"So what happened the other children and your friends,"I asked looked at me with a dreamy look as she sat back down.

"Well, you know your friends Nijel ,Ivey ,Raedwulf,Marlayne,Sabrina,Bliss And how Ivery,Sabrina,Bliss and Marlayne are foster kids."

I looked at her and nodded a little shock at what she was probably implying.

"Well all ur friends are the children my friends and Sabrina are Sue Clearwater and a guy name James Lohote's daughters, Stanley Cameron, and June Davis had your friend Bliss,Marlayne is Billy and Sarah Black's child and well…,"She trailed off looking away from me trembling a bit.

"What about Nijel, Ivey, and Raedwulf mothers as well as 's child,"I asked her.

"Tiffany had a baby boy named Embry call," She said my eyes went wide at this.I couldn't believe this Jacob's friend is my own Brother.

I looked at Renee and saw guilt in her eyes,"And my other friends what about them."My mother's eyes got teary and started to sob.

"I told Charlie I was pregnant and he was never dawned on him that there was no way you could be his.I was scared and didn't want to correct him so I let him think you were his until I could take it no more.I got tired of seeing how my lie was making him so happy for the past year it was eating me alive," She said as she started to sob even more.I just looked at her not getting where this story was getting to.

"Mom I love the story and everything but what does this have to do with Raedwulf, Ivery and nijel,"I asked her.

"Well," She said with the guilty face again,"The day I decided to leave charlie I decided to see your father talked and everything but we just didn't do just talking you know.A few months later after I dragged you to Phoenix with me I again found out I was pregnant. When I went into labor I Had to make a choice keep them or give them away like I did before..."

"Wait what did you mean when you said to give them up away like u did before," I said cutting her off a little angry.

She looked at me again with more tears falling out of her eyes then before,"When I gave birth to the twins I went home and thought about what I was about to same day i went to the foster home and left them on the doorstep and left after i had ran the i did it because i didn't think that i could care for all of when you were born you weren't alone you had a twin brother that I gave away to the same friend Ivey, Nijel and Raedwulf were the other children That I had with your Father."  
"Mom who is my father," I said as she got up and started to pass around the stopped right in her tracks and turned to me with a sad look on her face.  
"Your father is no other than Joshua Uley."


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in front of La push high a few days after I had a little talk with Billy Black the Chief of La push and Old Quil and Harry Clearwater.

Flashback

"You got to be joking me she did what," Billy Black shouted after I told him about the whole My mother is a whore story.

"I said Rene Cheated on Charlie with Joshua Uley more than 20 times and had My Fiend/Brother and sister Raedwulf ,Nijel,Ivey and I and never told him until the day after she forced me to leave with her,"I told him again for the second time.

I watched as billy slumped down in his wheelchair with a blank look on his face and Old Quil was trying to say something to me but couldn't get it out.

Harry looked shocked but at least he was able to continue this meeting.

"What else did your mother say when you were talking to her Isabella,"Harry asked me as both Billy and Quil looked at me.

"Well,", I said,"She told me that June Davis Sarah Black and Sue Clearwater all had other children with other people and Tiffany Call..."

"That is bull Bella," Billy yelled at me,"There is no way Sue and Sarah had any other children with anybody else."

"Billy mother was married to Charlie but she had cheated on him many times and had three kids with the man known as my and my friends father.I know that you are thinking that there was no way Sarah would cheat on you and you would be didn't cheat on you, but that doesn't mean that she did have another child, I said as I looked at had tears in his eyes as to what I was implying.

"So what Ur trying to say is that I have another child that I don't even know I had because of Sarah,"He asked as the tears started to fall down his I could do is nodded at, him as the poor guy I used to see as my father figures other than charlie break down in tears.

"What about Sue Isabella, Do I have another child too,"Harry asked me.

I gave him a sad smile and shook my head and watch as his expression went from hopeful to horrid.

"I'm sorry harry but she didn't do what Sarah did,"I Watched as angry tears ran down his face as he realized that he cheated on him while they were married."

'Who did she had a child with,"Said Old Quil.

"Well, What my mother told me she had it with JAMES Lohote,"I said real slowly not trying to hurry any more than he already was.

I saw Billy's eyes go wide with this information I gave him.I signed and turned to Old quit since he was the only one who wouldn't cry with bad news.

"What about Tiffany Call And June Davis I heard you mention them,"Harry said to he before I could say something to Quil.

I told them the rest of the story my mother told me.I told them about who Embry Call's father is and June Davis's affair as well.

"Well, Bella I think that you and these friends of your should live here in la push since you and them are Quileute," Billy said to me with a smile.

Flashback ends

I decide to get out of my Lamborghini and go ahead and get my I got out of my car everybody in the parking lot stops what they were doing and looked my way.I smiled at a few girls who came up to me to compliment me on my outfit.I had a pink animal print, cropped bustier shirt with a black Lolita Skirt on with pink Crystal-Panel Wedge Sneaker.I pushed some of them out of my way as I got tired of them squealing out how cute this and that I was walking through the parking lots boys wolf whistled at me as I passed them which was making me laugh inside.(The picture of her outfit is in the External link)

As I walked into the school I Saw my ex-Friend Jacob Black and a group of other guys stop talking and look my way.I rolled my eyes as I saw Jacob's mouth hit the floor.I continue to walk and open the office door.I turned to Jacob and to him to close his mouth before I went into the office


	6. Chapter 6

I finally found the office! I walk inside, look to the left, then to the right, there's no one here. There's a little bell on the counter with a sign taped next to it reading "ring bell for assistance" so I walk toward the counter and ring the bell. A tiny little old lady walks out the door leading to the rest of the office, she has grey hair and blue eyes, she smells like sugar cookies, before I could open my mouth to ask for the registration papers, she walks over to the counter leans over, begins to talk, then sneezes right in my face. "I am so sorry!" She exclaims, "How can I help you?" I wipe my face and answer "I need my registration papers" I hurry and fill them out, she takes them and puts it into the computer, and out pops the schedule. She takes it out of the printer and hands it to me with another piece of paper.

"Here's your schedule Hun and this is a signing sheet for all your me this at the end of the day with all of their signatures," She said to me with a smile.

As I'm walking down the hall, I see a custodian. He's wearing a navy blue jumper, with black sneakers. He has salt and pepper hair, with a matching beard and green eyes. As I get closer to him the smell of his cologne inflames my nostrils. It doesn't smell bad, but it doesn't smell great either. He smiles at me, he seems nice.

I smile back and wave, but I keep on walking. I say to myself; "Room G200, where might that be?"

I look back and forth, spin in circles looking in all directions, but I can't seem to find the sign that points toward the G hallway. Apparently I look completely lost because I feel a tap on the shoulder, it's the custodian.

He asks "do you need help?" I smile and tuck my hair behind my ear, "um, yes sir, I do. I'm looking for room G200, can you point me in the right direction, please?"

"I sure can little lady!" He says with a bright smile, he walks me all the way to class, up the stairs, through one hallway, through the next, and I finally arrive at U.s history.

I walk through the door, the teacher says, "Well, well, well, we have here class a new student! Who might you be sweet thang?" I walked to the teacher and calmly said, "My name is Bella Swan sir." He smiled at me.I handed him the paper he was supposed to sign. After he signed the papers he handed them back to me. I look around the room and notice that Jacob and some of his friends were in this class.

"Well, Welcome to this school and Bella to my class. Please can you tell us something about yourself? What you like, your hobbies, dislikes, dreams. If you are dating anyone," He said to me with a flirtatious smile.

I glared at how forward he was speaking to me.I did not liking it at all especially that last comment. Just…EW…gross. With one more glare to the teacher I walked to the center of the front of the class and gave an innocent smile to some of the boys that were drooling over me and sneered at some of the girls that were in the front glaring at me.

"I despise lots of things and love very little. I love fighting and nothing more. I don't really have a dream but an accomplishment and to what that is none of your concerns." I say calmly. The teacher frowns at me because I didn't really give him any information about me other than my name and the love to fight.

"Well, ok then my name is and welcome to U.s history. Please take a seat Ms. Swan, next to Jacob Black and we will get started with our lesson, Jacob please, raise your hand."

Jacob raises his hand. I notice him in a seat in the back next to the window. I signed and walked through the aisles to my seat.

As I was about to reach where my seat was I felt a hand slap my ass.

I turned around quick to see who had dared to touch me and saw a guy looking at me with a weird flirty look in his face.

The guy was way ugly as well as cocky looking. He look very tall and was really wimpy in the muscle category for his age. His was probably in the age range of 15-18. His hair was a knock-off mixture of bleach blond and brown. His natural eyes which were brown was hidden behind the blue contacts in his eyes. I watched as he got appraisals from his group of friends. He was wearing a blue and purple football jersey. On the back of his jersey spelled his last name McGill.

When he notice that I was standing in front of him and staring he gave me a smile as if he though I like him smacking my ass.

I rolled my eyes at him but gave him sickly smiled alas I put my hand on his head sweetly as if I was going to kiss him. As I did this I heard a growl echo through the room and everything in the class stop to look at us even Jacob and his gang.

"You like what you see baby," He said with a rough voice. I nodded at him and watched as he leaned closer to me thinking he was going to get a reward. I smirked at this and moved my head to the side so he could kiss my cheek. He frowned at this but later turned into a smile as he tried to pull me in his lap, but I stood my ground.

I leaned closer to him and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Oh you don't know just how much I like it baby," I said as I traced his lips with my left hand since my right hand was in his hair, "when I am getting hit on by a cute dude but," I said as I slammed his head into the desk with great force that blood started oozing out of his nose,. He touched the blood and looked at me.I smiled at him and said "when guys think they are cute they really aren't. I have a problem with it when they think can get any girl they won't. Just look at you. You look as ugly as road kill on a hot Thursday morning and ain't anyone want a guy like that."

After I said that I walked away from him and went to my seat. I sat down and put my legs on top of my desk and pulled out my phone and changed it to The Legacy by The black Veil Brides. I plugged in my headphones into my phone and jammed out to my music.

************Time skip **********

I slowly walked into music class and walked up to the teacher. She looked up at me from the graded work she was looking at to smile at me.

"Ah, you must be the Isabella Swan the new student," She said with a joyous squeaky voice. I nodded at her in horror at how loud she was, "Splendid I AM Mrs. Goldtree and I would be your teacher for the rest of the year. Please take your seat."

I turned away from her and quickly sat in a seat in the back.

As the rest of the class piled into the room I noticed Jacob and his friend enter the room. I watched as Jacob scanned the room for somewhere to sit before is eyes landed on me.I groaned as he and his friends started walking in my direction. I glared at him and his friends as they kindly sat around me. One of the guys stood in front of me and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me," He said getting my attention at how manly his voice. It wasn't too rough but not too girly either.

"Yes," I said not looking up at his face. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't so I got to the point.

"Is there something you need," I snapped at him looking up at him catching his glare that he was giving me.I watched as the glare and sneered was wiped off of his face and a daze was implanted. I looked into his eyes and saw a lot of emotion flip through them before he turned his head away from me.

"Is there a problem," I heard the hyper teacher ask as she can up next to him. I watched as he whispered something to her. To which she looked around the room and whispered something back to him before turning her attention to me.

"Ah, I see Bella can you follow me and leave your stuff. Paul is a dear and sit down," She said as she walked up to the front of the class. I got up and followed her. As I walked up to the front of the class she looked at me with a smile.

"Class," She said getting the class attention. When she was sure everyone was looking at her she pointed to me, "This is our new Student Isabella Swan. I want all of you to take a chance to know her." I signed as a lot of catcalls and wolf whistles echo through the room.

"Yeah she's new quite down know Bella," She said as she turned to me when they were all quitting down, "In this class we have a tradition that every new student sings a song of their chose." I nodded and pulled out my phone and put it on my favorite song. As the song was about to play I handed it to her. She placed it on a speaker and the song began to play with no lyrics really loud to which I started to sing to just as loud.

"You got me sippin' on something

I can't compare to nothing

I've ever known, I'm hoping

That after this fever I'll survive

I know I'm acting a bit crazy

Strung out, a little bit hazy

Hand over heart, I'm praying

That I'm gonna make it out alive

The bed's getting cold and you're not here

The future that we hold is so unclear

But I'm not alive until you call

And I'll bet the odds against it all

Save your advice 'cause I won't hear

You might be right but I don't care

There's a million reasons why I should give you up

But the heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants"

"You got me scattered in pieces

Shining like stars and screaming

Lighting me up like Venus

But then you disappear and make me wait

And every second's like torture

Hell over trip, no more so

Finding a way to let go

Baby, baby, no I can't escape

The bed's getting cold and you're not here

The future that we hold is so unclear

But I'm not alive until you call

And I'll bet the odds against it all

Save your advice 'cause I won't hear

You might be right but I don't care

There's a million reasons why I should give you up

But the heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants

This is a modern fairy tale

No happy endings

No wind in our sails

But I can't imagine a life without

Breathless moments

Breaking me down, down, down, down

The bed's getting cold and you're not here

The future that we hold is so unclear

But I'm not alive until you call

And I'll bet the odds against it all

Save your advice 'cause I won't hear

You might be right but I don't care

There's a million reasons why I should give you up

But the heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants, baby

It wants what it wants, baby

It wants what it wants

It wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants, baby

It wants what it wants"

As I sing the last word of the song the bell rung dismissing us. I walked to the back of the class and grabbed my things before going to my next class not looking back at Jacob.

********************Time skip*********************

As the bell rung signaling that it was time to go home I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran to my locker. The whole god damn day was filled with glasses with either Jacob, a few of his friends, or Jacob and his friends I was sick of seeing their faces.

I hurried and put my things in my locker before another guy tried to hit on me and ran to my car as fast as I could in heels. After I had sung that song in 2nd period guys had been trying to ask me out at my locker or put a not in it with cheese pick-up lines.

As I ran out of the school doors I notice that Jacob and his buddies were standing around my car. I groaned and walked up to them fast as one of them was about to touch my baby.

"Hold everything. What do you think you are doing," I said as I grabbed the guy who was about to get his finger prints all on my prize possession hand.

They all turned around and looked at me, "This is my prize possession every one of you better keep your grimy, big hoggers off of him.''

"Chill Bella we get it we won't touch your car," Jacob said as he put both of his hands up in front of him. I calmed down and pulled out my keys to unlock it. As I did this I notice that they were still standing there.

"Is there something you'll need," I said getting impatient as they were still just staring at me. As if one of them just got that I was talking to them he bumped a larger muscular one who snapped out of la la land.

"We just wanted to know why you are going to school in la push. I mean only people of Quileute blood can live on this land," He said to me a bit angry.

I looked at him up, and down looking at his features. He had had long, rounded muscles. I could tell that he had a very deep voice like all he uses his voice for was yelling. His face was a little bit older than mine. He had copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. He looked like he being quite tall, around 6'6" or 6'7", he was taller than Jacob that I know.

"Well..um..Oh, I'm sorry I didn't get your or anyone else's name," I said to him with a smile planted on my face.

"Well, my name is Sam Uley to my right are Paul and Jason Lohate, Seth Clearwater, and Jarrod Cameron. To my right is Jacob and Andy Black, Quil Ateara, and Embry call," He said making me freeze in my place when the last name Uley and call came out of his mouth.

"You said that your name was Sam Uley," I said in a nervous voice.

He and the rest of the guys turned to look at each other saying something before Sam answered me, "Yes that's my name why," He asked confused at why I was acting nervous.

"I think to get the answers you are looking for," I said opening my car door and getting into the driver's seat,"You need to talk to Billy Black, Old quil and Harry Clearwater they are your elders after all."

I hurried up and shut the door of my car in their face before they could possibly me any more questions.I started my car up and drove out of the school parking lot to my house. As I drove away a huge relief risen up my spine as I was getting farther and father away from the school.  
.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul pov

I watched as Bella drove off of the school grounds in a hurry.I didn't understand what she was doing at our in history has any pale face went to school or even lived in La if the they had tried to keep permission from our elders they still wouldn't be able only thing that comes to mind for the reason that she was permitted was she probably had

Quileute blood.

Sam growled really loud shaking me out of my thoughts.I turned my attention on him and saw that his whole form was shaking.I watched as he walked in the direction of the growling but a few added curse words in between.

I looked at Jarrod who looked at Jacob who just shrugged his shoulders.I followed sam's example and walked into the woods far enough so no one can see I reach a good distance I started taking off my clothes until I was butt necked.I folded my clothes and hide them inside of an opening in a tree.I stood there in the woods and closed my eyes imagining the time my mother had left my father.

As I replayed the whole scene in my mind my body began to I got anger and angrier as I got in the scene fur started to grow on top of my skin.I felt my bones start to all break out of place before they started to grow in length.I felt my jaw snap into forming a long snout  
.As the pain lessens all my bones snapped back into place before I felt nothing.I got off of the ground and stood up on my 2 front paws and my 2 back ones.

My tribe was like no the world where humans are clueless about what is really in the world mines' in notWe were born with legends of the things that our though at first none of use really believe it we are still told them every is until a few of us shift into great big bear-shaped wolves.

The reason we shift into wolves is because of the cold ones that from time to time come roaming our land for might be confused to who I am talking not good for you if so then the creatures I am talking about go by many names:The Creatures of the Night,Bloodsuckers,The Devil's Little Helpers,Mosquitoes,or the name we usually call them are only two kinds that I have ones that tried to drink a person's blood to survive and the Cullens.

The Cullens are the vamps that we can't touch since we have a treaty with reason for this is because a long time ago my great great grandfather and a few others of our tried came upon them in the woods a few years after they had 4 Cullens at that time and they were standing over a deer eyes weren't the normal red you see vampires that feed on humans eat no there eyes were gold the color of veggie-vamps.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a crash. I hurried up and ran in that direction thinking that it came from all I know it could be a I got closer I heard sam cursing through the pack mind link communicator.

"HOW THE HELL IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE," Sam roared as he started passing the forest floor.I watch from a pack member's eyes as he started destroying trees.I slowly started to slow my running down as I got in the clearing that was holding the pack.I walked over to my brother and sat down on my hind legs next to him as I watch the Sammy show.

"I mean there has never in the history of our tribe been a pale face going to school with us native blood,"Sam shouted through our bond giving me a headache.I watched as his paw swiped through another tree, "She even went out with that cullen can the Elder's allow her to come one our land like this I don't fucking get it

"Maybe," Seth said as he laid himself down on the forest floor,"She might have got permission to come to school with us because Bella might have some Quileute blood in her somewhere.I mean there has to be a reason they allowed her to join our I wouldn't be surprised if she was living here too,''

I watched as Sam got even madder at Seth's comment on the Elder's allowing her to live on our after trees, Sam swiped at with his paw making the clearing we were in 3 times bigger than it started out to snared and he growled as he ripped a tree from the tree out of the ground.

"I don't see any reason for your elders to let a bitchy little white girl access tour our lands,''Sam said as he stopped taking his anger out on the trees and now turning it on took me a few minutes to process what he had called Bella and by the looks of it the rest of the pack did too.

"I know right I mean look how she turned up to school today I mean I know the elder's lover her and everything but damn look at her she looks like a total slut,''My brother Jason said totally agreeing with Sam.

Jacob, Embry, Quil and I growled at Sam.I didn't know the reason behind Embry and Quil's growls and don't even get me started on Baby Alpha but I did know that Sam just disrespected my mate.

''WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL MY IMPRINT"I yelled as I got off of the forest floor and stalked towards My brother and brother looked confused upon who I was talking.

''You imprint?''My brother asked me with excitement in his voice, "Who is it huh...What's her name...When did you imprint on her or is it a he...No never mind you're into boobs, not dudes...What hold up when were you going to tell me….Hold up were you going to tell me at all….."

I rolled my eyes as my brother started bombing me with questions without letting me walked up to me with a knowing look as I looked at him.I turned my attention to my brother and watched as he jumped up and down in his wolf form like a hyper kid at a Christmas party.

I didn't want to tell the pack who my imprint 's not that I wasn't happy with who I imprint on because the thing is I was happy.I mean she was one hot motherfucker, but the thing his I didn't want to hurt my pack brother Jacob.I mean he knew her every since he was in a diaper and grew a crush on her be for his mother died in that accident.

I wasn't just a hot head werewolf all the time.I know that I get in many fights and everything and that I never really cared for anyone else besides my brother and father after my mom got caught cheating on my him with a total stranger.

The thing is the pack was my life my family and everything that comes with my brother they were the only real family, i had my mother left our lives completely my father got a new job and left the state leaving us behind with no money and nowhere to live.I didn't really have that many good things happening in my live and everything but the thing is I want to jeopardize my friendship with Jacob just because I imprinted on Bella, but she's my imprint so if it came down to her or the back I knew which one I would choose.

"YOU WHAT,"I heard Jacob shoot forgetting they could hear every thought that I started to stalk towards me in slow motion while baring his teeth at me in the process.I crouched down in a defensive stance ready for the fight that I knew was about to happen.

Before either of us could start the fight Sam and the rest of the pack jump in between us.I got out of my stance because there was no point and really fighting if they were blocking me from kicking his ass.

"Jacob calm down man,''Embry said as he walked up to him slowly.

"Why should I calm down Embry,"Jacob said as he tried to get through the pack barrier, "You all knew how I felt about Bella and know I had to find out that this son of a bitch Imprinted on what is mine"

"Jacob, You know that we wolves can't control who we imprint one"

Jacob's head dropped a little as SAM continued to talk, "We all know how you feel about Bella, But Jacob you can't claim something that is not your to have your chance a long time ago when you and your dad went to deliver that truck to Bella for her welcome home present.I did not once hear you say that you Imprinted on her when you were on patrol with me that day nor any other day.I know that you loved her every since you were little, but she wasn't made for think anyone of us wanted to imprint on her knowing that you were praying that it was just on her liking another dude or her still hung up on that Cullen of all of us Jacob, you know what happen with Paul and Jason's mother and you really thing that he would imprint on her on purpose.''

Jacob lifted his head as Sam finished in speech is defeat.I watched as Jacob thought things through with the logic Sam had just given looked at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Paul I wasn't thinking straight.I just loved her for so long and everything that I have do for her to notice me got to my you forgive me,"He said with a broken voice.

I walked up to him as the pack made way for I reached him I butted my shoulder with him in a way of saying we were gave my his signature Wolfy smile.

"So…,"Jarrod said as he lied on the ground getting all of our attention, "Can we go to sam's to eat I'm starving over here and I thing Leah is making Muffins."

The pack laughed at this because there wasn't a time when we wolves weren't hungry with us being hunters and our body temp being 108.5 degrees Fahrenheit.

As we all ran through the woods to sam's house I started to think of How I was going to tell Bella about our Secret…..


	8. Chapter 8

Bella pov

I drove up to the house and notice that some of the lights in my house were lips turned down into a frown as I took my keys out of the engine knowing that I had turned all the lights off before I had left this morning.I unbulked my seat belt instantaneously, having an uneasy feeling run through my veins.I quickly reached under my seat and pulled out my black 7.65mm Walther pp diamond plated handgun, that Phil got me for my 16th birthday for emergencies after the break that had happened.

I hopped out of my car with my handgun in my left hand and shut my car door.I calmly walked up to my front door making sure that my left hand was behind me just a little so the perpetrator didn't see it by any i reached the front door a thought popped in my head wondering if the intruder had maybe left the door unlocked before i implanted my key to the house in the door knob.

As i unlocked the door i saw the drapes from my living room window move from the corner of my right eye.I slowly turned the knob and opened the door as quiet as i could and quickly entered my house with my gun pointed in front of me.I put the keys and my book bag on the ground and backed against the wall that the living room door was on.I kept my gun close to me as i sucked towards the living i reached the entrance i heard a bunch of different voices talking both male and female.I took a much-unneeded breath before i instantaneously turned the corner with my gun raised at the intruders.

I took a breath of relief as i saw my friends/family members from Phoenix in my living room and pulled my gun downwards.I signed and put my gun on a nearby shelf that was to my right and turned back to the 4 males and 8 female eyes staring at me.

"You guys seriously this is happening again,"I said as i walked to one of the many armchairs in the room and sat in it, "Didn't we learned the last time you guys were in my house without me knowing.I need a heads up next time you decide guys decide to break into my house and visit me."  
I watched as their faces dropped into a frown and their heads dropped in shame as they realized what they had just am i talking about you ask well my friends Marlayne Shelby, Nijel Izanami, Ivey White, Raedwulf Duvan, Bliss Valentine, and Sabrina Maverick.

"We're sorry Bella we didn't mean to break into your house again without you knowing, really,"My sister Ivey said as she was the only brave one out of all of them to speak to me when i am angry, "It's just that "Mother'' told us the truth about who are actual parents are."

I raised my eyebrow at this as it came out of her mouth.I sighed in relief a little proud of my mother for taking the courage to tell not only my siblings that they were adopted but my cousins as well saving me the phone call of telling them one at a i didn't want to go through the sobbing that i know i would had had to listen to as both Ivey,Bliss and Nijel would have started when they had heard that their whole life was a lie.

"So when we got a chance to transfer schools and solve a couple of things back at Arizona we hurried up and packed our shit and high tailed it to Forks to meet up with our very own Isabella swan….ugh...uley only to find out that she was living in La Push,"My brother Raedwulf said as he walked towards me pulling me out of the chair that i was sitting in and plopped himself in the chair before he pulled me down with him making me sit in his lap,"Plus we wanted to meet our parents as well as any siblings me might have we might as well ask them a couple of questions too while we are at it."

I sigh as i thought about the reaction we would get when we encountered then.I got up out of Raedwulf lap and pushed him on the floor before i sat down back in my seat.I propped my legs on the arms of the chair.

"I met some of our siblings this morning and later after school today,"I watched as Raedwulf got up off the ground and sat down next to all looked at me shocked as i had told them this information.

"Really Hell Bells,''My sweet brother Nijel said as he sat on the armrest my feet were not on.I nodded, at him as i let him sit next to me knowing that he was excited to know that i had already met our family we had never met.I knew he was happy to have a family since he never had that feeling of love and depends natation when he was living with his adopted only time he felt like was important was when we were with him

"Yes Ni-Ni i met them today since it was my first day at La push high of them i knew since i was little when i visited in the summer up until i was 10,"I said as i wrapped my arms around Nijel in a loving embrace knowing he loved my hugs that i always give him.I watched as he is sitting stance went from tense to calm in a matter of seconds.I turned my attention to the others in the room and saw that another then Nigel both Bliss and Sabrina had and excited look on their face and Mariane,Sabrina, and Raedwulf was indifferent but deep down i know they wanted to probably know about them.

"Can you tell us a their names Be-Be," Sabrina said as she sat herself next to Mariayne.I watched as my family were becoming calm and collective around me group was made up of people with different personalities. Nijel was the shy and sweet one in the group while i was the angry protective one as well as the loud crazy was the group Alice Cullen but a lot worse but she was also the itchy one while Raedwulf was also the angry and protective type, but he was also the possessive one in the was the shy but crazy type we were both same in crazy, but she was a troublemaker while Sabrina was the quiet and angry type, but she could be very sweet when she was in a good mood.

"It seems that for Raedwulf, Ivey, Nijel and I not just have Embry but we also have Sam which isn't any new information since we already know i met your brother i think his name was Jarrod Cameron or something close to that.I also met an old friend of mine Jacob and Andy Black who are related to you Mariayne i haven't seen your 2 sister in years so i don't know about during school i met Seth and Leah ClearWater as well as Paul and Jason Lohate all four are related to you Sabrina."All of them but Sabrina and Raedwulf smiles at this information.

"Do you think that our parents will like us Hell Bells," Nijel said as he laid his head on my shoulder.I thought for a moment before i answered his question since he wasn't the only one who has been concentering this.

"I think that their opinion doesn't matter because no matter what we are a family and you know that even if they didn't like us or want us in their lives," I said watching as a frown imprinted on Nigel's face,"But then again there might be a slight better chance that our siblings do and if they are like our parents then fuck them."I watched as a smile covered up that frown as he looked at me in my eyes.I smile back at him and let out a giggle as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Plus Nij," Sabrina said grabbing all of our attention,"We have each other and that's all we need if they don't want to get to know us then that is their have acted like a family before any of us knew that we were actually related to each the times Nijel or Ivey or even Bliss was picked on by a jealous bitch we were always there as a family to back each other up and wiped ass as a family blood related or not.''

I sat there staring at Sabrina shocked that she had talked this much since she never really say that much in the past.I looked around the room and notice that i wasn't the only one surprise as i saw the shocked faces on everyone else's faces as well.

"Anyways,"I said as i got out of my shock shaking the others out of theirs as i begin to talk, "I think that you all should live with me since we are a family and everything.I also think we should get you all signed up for La push high."

"Ya thats a great idea and maybe we could see for ourselves what our siblings look like as well as meet our parents,"Raedwulf said as he jumped out of his seat with an excited look on his face which again made everyone look at him weird as he was never the hyper kind.

"But before we do sign you up for La push high we need to go down to the Chief Billy Black and Introduce him to you all since i have already told him the story of our little predicament,''I watch as Marlayne  
formed a smile on her face probably excited that we were going to talk to her dad.

"Hey, Bella does La push have a beach that we can go to," Raedwulf said as he sat himself back down but this time next to Bliss.I smirked as i saw the blush form on her looked like Bliss liked my brother omg i was so going to talk to her about this.  
"Ya it does have a beach why do you want to go cliff diving or something,"I asked my brother sending a win Bliss's way watching as her blush deepened.

"Hell ya Belly bear you know i love the we should go it could be fun to have a family fun day we haven't had one in a while," He said as he wrapped his arms around bliss.I silently laughed as i saw bliss eyes go a little foggy indicating that she was in heaven and was probably daydreaming about looked my way and smirked as she too saw the look on blisses face and she mouthed the words "Its time for the match attack makers.I nodded at her and got elbowed bet nijel as he gave me a smirk as was soon it was time for us to match those two us.

"Sure lets just change into our swim suits,"I said as i made my way out of the living room, "While you're at it chose and room you won't guys i have enough for each of you to have your own."

Quil pov

I watch as the pack was horse playing and joking around with each other as we celebrated the moving of the Cullens.I sat by myself as the guys were playing in the water.I was having a nervous breakdown inside my head.I looked over at paul a flinched as i was a smile on his face which was not seen that much unless he was punching the hell out of this case, it was probably because the Cullens were gone and wouldn't have a success of being around Bella and getting in his way of him getting to know her and stuff.

I sigh as i thought about her, she was the most beautiful thing that was put on this planet and that was saying something because the whole pack knows my view of food and how i worship the beauty of it being created.

I sat there on a log by myself as the elder were conversing with one another which gave me time to think things over.I couldn't get the image of Bella out of my head from the way she was standing in class looking like a boss to the smile that was formed on her face when she was singing her song to today to her smell: Peaches and lilies is what she smelt like the most wonderful thing that has enter my nose since i had become a wolf.

I got up off the log picking up my courage to do so as i made my way up to Paul Lohate the pack's ticking time bomb.

"Paul can i talk to you for a second," I said getting his attention away from his conversation with looked at me,"Please Paul this is important."

He looked at me for a few seconds before nodding his head.I turned around and made my way into the woods getting weird looks from the pack and our elders.

As we got to the point where i knew that the pack couldn't hear what we were about to discuss.I stopped walking and turned around to stood there like a handsome had so much confidence in himself that i knew that i didn't was very attractive before he was a wolf and even after.I knew he caught the eyes of many students in our school and even outside of school from both sides.

"Paul,"I said as i tried to figure out how i would word what i was about to tell him right, " I know that it is not easy for you to stand here and talk to me right now since we haven't really talk to each other much."

Paul looked at me and nodded his head,"You're right it's not and even though it seems like i don't like you or anything it doesn't mean that i hate you Quil.I may be a hot head all the times and i have anger issues and everything but i don't want you to think that you have to be uncomfortable around might sound out of character for me but i care about you quil," He said as his facial expression went from a "I don't give a fuck" look to"You can tell me anything "Look.

I smiled at this since i know he was telling the truth just by listening to his heart beat.I knew that he has not said this to anybody in the back because of the way he acts.I was a little shocked at how nice he was being but happy that he was making this not weird and stuff and what was with the stuff about him caring about me it sounded like there was a double meaning somewhere but what.

"Well,"I said had i rubbed the back of my neck with my right hand and avoided looking in his eyes, "Don't be mad or anything but today i think i might have Imprinted on Isabella today when she was singing in class."

I waited for him to blow up or something, but it never came i looked at him and saw that he was not angry or anything along those looked relief about i wasn't confused before i know what was wrong with him.I expect him to be screaming at he alerting the pack and transforming into his wolf to fight me to the death.

"Aren't you mad Paul,"I asked it making sure i sounded confused and looked at me and laughed catching me off he finished laughing at me he wiped the tears from under his eyes that form from how hard he laughed.

'No Quil i am not mad,"He said as he started to walk towards me is a slow predator stalking the elk kind of way,It's kind of the opposite actually Q-u-i-l and do you know why,"He purred out making me gulp down my saliva and sweat a little

"N...no Paul why is it that you are glad that not just you but we imprinted on Bella,"I asked as my back hit the tree behind put his hands on the tree on both sides of my head and looked at me in my eyes.

I stood there frozen in my place as I felt the familiar sensation of all my bonds breaking but 2 imprint bond that I had with Bella and the one that I know had with Paul.I stood there confused this has never happened before in the pack's history.i never read or heard about a 3 way imprint, not a male wolf imprinting on another but then again I doubt any of the other generation of wolfs we're bisexual so there is a possibility that this could work.

"You see Quil, Paul said snapping me out of my train of thought,"I always knew you were my imprint and me your imprintee and vise verse I was just waiting for the right time for you to imprint on me back in your own 're not mad at me are you Quimby,"

I looked at him in his eyes and grins at him.I was not mad at him but happy.I gave his a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not mad at you at all Paul quite the opposite actually,"I said making him smile, "but next time tell me when something like this happens no matter if you don't think it is important or not important."

He nodded his head at me and kissed me on the lips not giving me enough time to react. He pulled away resulting in me pouting

"Know only thing that would make this imprint complete is if Isabella knew about our secret,"Paul said as me grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the tree,"know come on the pack and the elder's are waiting for us so we could start with the legends of our people."

With that, we walked in the direction of the pack.I started to think how the spirits thought that I deserve a life as good as this on and how was it going to get any better...

Bella's swimming outfit-( bellas_beach_outfitt_items/set?id=112379164 )

The others swimming outfits-( cgi/set?id=147796001 )


	9. Chapter 9

Bella pov I sat silently in the sand by myself calmly watching the waves of the ocean came crashing to the was a beautiful sun was shining so bright in the sky made it a good day to go swimming, as well as the warm air. I was really happy that I was no longer alone or felt depressed.I had a new family and nothing could take them away from me. I quickly look at where my friends were at saw that they were getting knocked by down the never ending cycle of the waves.I grew bored of watching them play and chase each other in the water and decided to take a long stroll down the beach while they were not paying attention. As I calmly walk down the beach by myself I started to wonder how long it would be before Billy, Old Quil or Henry tells our fathers about us.I was so hyped up to meet the rest of the gang officially and get to know them as a family.I was so excited but also nervous.I had a weird feeling that my father would not want or like me or the rest of my siblings but there was a little voice in my head screaming that the another part of me saying that everything would work itself out in the long run.  
As I was getting further and further down the beach I notice a huge group of people surrounding a bonfire.I kept walking not really caring about where my legs were taking me but as I got closer to where the people were I notice that it was Billy, Old Quil, Henry, Jacob and his gang as well as some people that I didn't know.I was debating on if I should walk up to them or I was debating in my mind I notice that they all stop what they were doing before they saw me and started staring at me.I quickly implanted a smile on my face as I approached them and calmed my nerves that were creeping up my spine.I notice that Jake and his friends were glaring at me as I came to a stop between Billy and Old Quil, but I paid them no mind. "Well, hello there pale face What brings to the Beach,"Old Quil said as he noticed that I was standing near him.I glared down at him and keep my anger in cheek as I replied to him. "Well, hello to you to Quimby, Henry, Billy.I was actually showing my 'friends' to the beach since they had surprised me in visiting today without my knowledge.I thought it would be a good thing for them since I know they have not left Phoenix atmosphere and know no other than it," I said to him. My smiled grew on my face knowing that he hated the nickname I gave him.I watch as he glared at me and was about to comment back knowing his an insult to me or my friends. "What friends are you referring to Young Bella," Henry asked. This grabbed my attention away from old Quil and stopping his from saying anything towards me.I sent one more glare at him before I sweetly answered of the corner of my eye, i notice both Paul and Quil exiting the woods and came walking toward us with their hands entwined. "Well, Henry it happens that I am talking about those friends I was telling you about , they just recently like I did just found out about new family ties and shit,"I said as I continued to watch the two new incomers.I watch as they both stop walking as they saw me and start to walk again after they had got their bearings of seeing me, but they were walking a lot faster than before. "Where are your Friends would be nice to meet them," Billy said with excitement in his voice grabbing my I was about to reply to him I heard my name getting called from behind me.I quickly turned around and saw Raedwulf and Nijel running down the beach in a panic screaming my name as they ran up to me. "Oh my, fucking gosh Isabella," Raedwulf said as he scooped me up in his arms and started to spin us around in a big circle.I felt my lunch quickly about to come up as he continued to spin me around plus I couldn't breath in his bear hug. "Dude let her know she can't breath when you're hugging her like it man her face is turning blue," Nijel said as he pulled me out of Raedwulf my body left his and went into Nijel's arms I quickly took a big breath getting as much air as I could get. "Damn sorry sister," Raedwulf said with a frown on his face,"Sometimes I don't know my own strength." "Its all good wolf don't beat you up for it.I mean you can't help that you are as fat as a fucking baby elephant that just died of obesity," I said with a serious face.I tried so hard not to laugh as I saw Raedwulf's facial expression changed from a frown to a glare to a smirk. I heard a snicker behind me and look at Nijel was was trying not to laugh and was failing miserably at it. "What you laughing at little brother," Raedwulf said grabbing nijel's attention.I watch as a confused look formed on his face as she stopped laughing.I quickly covered up my forming giggles as I knew where this was leading to. "What do you think I am laughing at Baka," Nijel replied as he started to walk backwards away from Raedwulf.I quickly moved out of the way knowing a fight was about to happen between the two.I looked at Raedwulf as notice that he was about to explode with anger "What the fuck did you just call me BITCH I am not a Baka?Wait a fucking minute what the hell is a Baka," Raedwulf said letting his anger out.I looked closer at him and notice that he was shaking a lot.I quickly ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind which seemed to calm him down. "Bella," He said as he turned around to look at me.I looked up at him and busted out laughing falling into the sand as I couldn't take holding it in any longer.I notice from the tears that were pouring from my eyes that nijel was running down the beach from where the rest of the group where at.I tried to tell Wulf what Baka meant but couldn't get the words passed my lips Raedwulf grabbed me off the ground and supported me up after he notice that I was trying to say something between my laughing. "H..he eit...either jus...just...called...you...a cow...in span...spanish...or...a stupid idiot.. in Japanese," I said finally getting the words out through my heavy laughing.I knew that Raedwulf would easily get mad at being called an idiot because well he's not the smartest cookie in the batch. My laughing quite down as I watch Raedwulf started to get didn';t say anything just stood there with a pissed off look on his face.I snickered as this knowing that nijel was about to get his ass handed to his quickly grabbed my hand and started to drag me down the beach back to where nijel was going.I quickly bid Billy and the rest goodbye as I let my Angry brother force me down the beach with the plans of murdering my youngest brother. Jasper pov I calmly walked into Avanti House School in London Borough of Harrow, England talking to Emmett and Rose about secretly moving back to Forks, Washington to see Bella again without the rest of the family no longer felt a part of the family and were sick and tired of how they were acting and treating us for the past few months…. Edward was now a little joy-kill ever since we moved away from Bella and became bossier as well.I was getting sick and tired of how he was emotions were out of whack he was being depressed every time he sees a girl with brown eyes or brunette long hair walking gets mad when Emmett and I talk about Bella or think about her in any way.I was so tired of his fucking emotions it pulls everyone down and he gets the three of us in trouble when we try to make our own started ever since he was turned and Esme and Carlisle started to treat him like the golden child and when little Eddie wants something or wants to choose what everyone does he gets it and never gets in trouble for any stunts he pulls. It's like none of us have an option on the things we can or can't do.I mean come one it pretty much shown through the options that all of us let out that all Esme and Carlisle care about is him and what he last week Rose, Emmett and I suggest that we move to Texas to live with my Brother Peter and sister Char since we were needing to move anyway and we haven't seen each other in decades. The little golden boy heard through our thoughts about what place we were suggesting and told Esme that he thought that they were a bad influence since they still drunk human blood which I might add are only rapists, druggies and people like that. I thought that they would let us chose this time one the place to temporarily live for a chance but what do Esme and Carlisle do they fucking agreed with what he said and bosses all of us to comply with little Eddie-weddie's wishes since his 'mate' no longer wanted him in her life and blah blah mostly all of what they have been doing since that day at Bella's boss us around like normal like always but worse since they both have a feeling that Eddie needs more attention than the rest of us and stuff like that. Alice was another story she was more jumpy and secretive and didn't really speak to me was distant towards me and hung out more with Edward. She was always making excuses why her clothes were always messed up with tears in random places when she and Edward go on their little hunting trips or for a 'walk'.I didn't really care since I know what those two were really didn't bother me a bit.I mean it wasn't like I really cared since I knew from day one that she was lying when I met her at that dinner.I knew that Alice was not my mate because one our bond was not like anyone of the another mated couples and two I know from the start that we weren't since I am , me Jasper Anthony Hale-Cullen is gay and I am proud of being it shout out to my haters. "Maybe we should move I mean what would they care if we were gone, "Rose said shaking me out of my thoughts.I looked over at her as she sat down on the hood of her were safe to talk since Edward and Alice we at a different school in England. "It would be a good idea to move back to Forks but let's not make a complete decision right could be looking into our future right now, "I said as I stood in front of rose next to Emmett with his arms cross in front of his chest. "Yea good idea wouldn't want her and Eddie to stop us, "Emmett said as the bell rung.I wrapped my arms around rose and pulled her into the parking lot and into the school with Emmett holding her right walked through the school like this until Emmett made his way down a different hallway making his way to Art and I slowly made our way to French Class. I went to the back and sat down pulling Rose in my lap.I knew that Emmett didn't mind since I wasn't into Females and everything plus it kept him mating instincts to a down low if I was watching her and not letting a male from in this school near or in reach of touching her. ********************TIME SKIP************************ I pulled Rose with me as we made our way out of Art class, our second period of the we were walking down the hallway Emmett came out of nowhere and wrapped his right arm around Rosie's shoulder. "I have an idea," Rose said as we walked into the library for our free period.I sat down at a table and leant back in the sat next to my right pulling rose in his lap as he too lend back in his chair but with his feet up on the table.I closed my eyes and waited for her idea of our situation. "What kind of idea Rosie,''Emmett asked as he started to play with her hair. "Well i was thinking that we should miss the last period of the day to go back to the house and pack our bags and leave before anyone gets home,"Rose said as the final bell rung for i free period began.I opened my eyes as nodded my head in agreement fully agreeing with her plan to finally meet up with my little sister. "Maybe we should ask peter and char to meet up with us in forks to Have then finally meet Bella and put a Face to a description as well as have Petty change our last names,"Emmett said as the library started to get full.  
"Good idea BABY, "She said as she placed her head on his shoulder and gave his a kiss on his neck.I laugh as I watch Emmett's eyes turn black in giggled and jumped into my lap before Emmett could whisk her out into the glared at me as I continued to laugh at only thing that would make this moment perfect is Four missing members of the family…. **_** **So i am taking up your option for some of my character's life mate and or every other chapter is going to be a picture of a character that is in this story plot that i am having trouble matching up i decided to let you,the readers,come up with people to match them up with and or vote by the next came be made up or they can be people from in the movie i don't care its up to you this contest i guess is what i can call it starts know with Raedwulf's possible could be a girl,a guy or can be vamp,were,mermaid, human,etc. what ever you come up make sure you give a little description made up of course and ill pick my favorite 10 than put those up for you all to vote on.** **I'm posting the next chapter in about 3 weeks so that gives people have enough time if they wont to help me out as well as have me write an even longer chapter than i usually do every time you guys help me out.** **-Ayanna Davis**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jasper pov**

**Emmett, Rose and I were sitting in English class waiting for the lunch bell to go off so we could get out of this stupid class and on to more important things. It has been a long few minutes and when I say long I mean long and boring. It somehow felt like years sitting in this classroom listening to the old bat of a teacher, Ms. Rites, teach a whole lesson on an amazing book named The Great Gatsby it made me sick as she went on and on about the different meanings that go one through it and stuff.**

_"In The Great Gatsby everything shows something that is hidden,"_ **said the old bat snapping me out of my daze**_," Can anyone of you tell me what the green light Gatsby sees when he looks over at daisy's home."_ **I rolled my eyes as I saw many hands go up in the air to answer the simple . Rites look at all the people that had their hands up with excitement on her face.**

** was a short Hispanic woman who came to America from Spain when she was just 10 years-old with her mother and had no kids or husband, but she was very beautiful for a 50-year-old was married to an ex-marine 2 years ago, but he soon died a year later of poison when he went on a business trip, for his was always getting walked on by the students do to her niceness and a soft heart.**

**As was about to chose someone to answer the lunch bell for our class ringed cutting her but Emmett, Rose and I got up out off their seats and rushed up out of the room.I grabbed my stuff and packed all of it in my backpack and got up out of my seat.I glanced at Emmett who was walking out of the classroom with Rose.I followed the out of the classroom and to the school exit doors.**

**"**_We should get going_**," Emmett insisted as he stop walking and turn towards me,"**_I think the faster we leave the farther away we are from the rest and closer to Belly bell."_**_Rose and I both looked at each other and nodded at him_**

"If we are doing this we should not fully decide that we are doing what we are about to do**," I ordered them,"**_Alice would know what we are planning to do if we fully decide that we are going back to Forks and Eddie boy and her would with all of their power that they have would somehow try and stop us and we can't have this happening."_

**"**_Well, we can't have that happening let's go, boys, I want to be out of England and to the rainy town of forks by the end of this jasper I think it would be a good idea and see if peter is one his way to forks or if he is meeting us at the airport of Settle."_**Rose demanded as she made her way out of the school doors and to Emmet's 2006 Lj jeep Emmett and I followed her deciding to take the back seat just as I was closing the car door rose stepped on the gas pedal and high-tailed it out of the school campus and to the house to pack our shit.**

********* Time Skip *********

**After a long journey of riding on the open road, we had finally made it to the house that we were currently staying in with the rest of the Cullens since we moved to was just like any other house that Esme has built and we have lived was a three-story glass house with everything a human that was making medium wage would want for his family.**

**Rose quickly drove up into the garage and turn the engine off leaving the keys in its place. I quickly got up out of the car and into the house stopping at the staircase and turned around waiting for the other two. Not even a second **_later the both of them appear and stopped in their tracks right in front of me._

_"We need to hurry and pack our stuff as fast as we can, but only pack things that are important to you but would hardly be noticeable that is gone, if they found out we left and go searching through our rooms to see, where we went," I_** ordered them, **_"Rose, I want you to go to Carlisle office and see if you can find anything that has names on it as well as that you think we should take with us. Emmett, you do the same thing but in Eddie's room see if you can find things like a journal or a diary knowing him he probably has one. I will do the same with Alice's shoe room. After we leave Emmett I won't you to get ahold of My main man Jenks and see if you can change all of our documents and bank assets to another name so they can not track us in any way through it as well as get Alice and I Divorce as quick as possible."_

**They both nodded their heads as they rushed their way up the staircase and into their destinated room.**

**I quickly made my way up to my own room that I had once shared with Alice.I open the closet that was mine and grabbed a couple of suitcases that I stashed in there and opened them all up.I use my vamp speed and searched all over the room for things that I thought I would need to take with me and that Alice wouldn't pay attention to if they were missing plus I was coming back.I didn't really have a whole lot of stuff since Alice likes to dress me inexpensive stuff knowing I hate wearing the shit, but it was a good thing cause the stuff I own from when I was human a kept had Alice wanting to run with wolves rather than touch it.**

** As I was running past her pink makeup station I notice a stack of papers on the way out the door with my 2 suitcases.I stopped in my tracks and grabbed them all in my hands and started to look through very first paper had my name my name on it in big bold letters.I put my suitcases on the ground and started to look at the other stacks of papers that she had one her make up dresser.**

**The papers had my history from before I joined the Cullen clan, well really as it had all of my histories from when I was in the southern vampire war up to now.I shifted through it all and saw that there were ones that had other people's names on them as well both of one's I knew and didn't know with their history.**

**I quickly looked put the papers in one of my suitcases and zipped it closed making a reminder to show the rest what I had found in the open.**

**I walked over to the bed and grabbed my cowboy hat that my father gave to me before I joined the army.I went and grabbed the clothes I left on the bed and changed out of the richy rich attire and into a cowboy I was walking out of my room I heard a noise about 18 miles away coming our way.**

**Before I could run to the front porch to see who was coming to the house at this time, my phone in my pocket started to ring.I knew that it was not Alice or Edward calling because I knew for a fact that they were still in school for another 2 hours and even if it was it took them 2 hours to get back to the wasn't Carlise or Esme because they were on a business trip to Cuba for another month.**

**Jaspar speaking**

_Mystery Caller_

**Howdy 'his is Jasper speaking, speak your business.**

_Sup Major. 'his Petter speaking ya guys need ta hurry it up and finish packing the car with y'all's bags_.

**Why the rush Caption we 'ave about 3 hours to pack.**

_No, ya don't seer and the mind rapist decided ta come home early and they are an hour don't have enough time ta be dilly dallying around._

**Shit caption 'his is not happening.I'll go and have Emmett get our shit packed in the car and go and rush Rose.**

_Ok, roger that Char and I are about to pull up to the need to get some stuff other than those papers ya found cause shit is going ta hit the fan and this shit would become very helpful._

**Fuck, what is going ta happen, Peter?What is your yoda ability telling you?**

_I ain't telling u the details right now need to get ya'll back ta America before we start with the details._

**Fine where the hell are the other papers that I need ta find.**

_Go into Edwards room and look for the Cd that reads "Hold me now"By Red._

**I ran up to Edwards room and looked for the I found it I hurried up and grabbed it making my was the garage where I found Emmett loading the Jeep.**

_"Emmett man go and get rose down here the manipulators are on their way," I_** mentioned to eyes went wide and he dashed off to get his woman.**

**As I Was packing my bags Peter's 1969 Chevrolet Camaro pulled up just as Rose and Emmett were coming down with 4 bags.I nodded my head to them and rush my way outside to greet my Real Char was opening her door I rush to her side and pulled her up out of the car and started to spin her a few seconds of me doing this and lots of laughs from us and peter who was watching the two of us.I finally placed her back on the ground placing a kiss on her lips.**

**I walked up to my brother and Gave him a bro hug.**

**"**_Are ya guys finish cause we need to be leaving right now if we don't want to get caught_,"** Pete said as he started to get back into his car.I nodded my head and made my way to the Jeep that Rose, Emmett and I were all driving in.I got in behind the wheels and started it and Emmett both hopped in Emmett in behind Roes, who was sitting in the passenger's seat.**

**As I made sure we were all set and ready to go I pulled out of the garage and started speeding down the road to the Airport.I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and threw it out of the window.**

**"**_Jasper why did you do that_**,"Rose screamed at me in anger glaring my way.**  
**"**_Calm down rose its no big deal it's just a phone I'll buy another one.I just want to be safe just in case the others try to track our phones_**," I explained to facial expression went from anger and back to her normal expression of took out her and Emmett's phone and threw the phones outside.**

**I was happy that we were leaving the Cullens and never wanted to look were lying and controlling , not Esme really she was too nice to do anything like my English Teacher she was a little too nice and I knew that we would have to save her from an unknown threat that was coming that I knew was coming from the other Three Cullens.**

**I just hope that she could last long enough for use to sketch out a plan...**


End file.
